A Fine Mess
by one of the better ones
Summary: She was in the middle of a heartbreak when he came to her. He was in the middle of a job when he saw her. What will happen to a small town when two brother come and shake it up?
1. Now I'm Inside Out

A/N: I own nothing! Mark Schwann own One Tree Hill & Eric Kripke owns Supernatural.

--

"Get the fuck out!" Rachel hissed at Nathan seething. It was 2 am and Nathan had been sleeping when Rachel got a phone call from Bevin. Bevin had told her that the night before she had seen Nathan making out with some girl at Tric, and Rachel couldn't help but be pissed at him.

"What?" Nathan asked her groggily. He was still half asleep, and had no idea why his girlfriend was yelling at him. It had been a good night, no, a great night. He had no idea what had changed.

"You're a cheating bastard, that's what!" Rachel yelled at him. "Is that why you came over with flowers and my favorite movie tonight? So you could sleep with me to make up for whatever the fuck you did last night?!"

Rachel had thought that Nathan was being a good boyfriend, and earlier tonight he had slipped and accidentally said the word love. Rachel had brushed it off, but she had been hoping that he really did love her. That was all she wanted her entire life. To be loved. She had thought that she would finally get it, but apparently she was wrong.

"Get the fuck out of my house." She hissed at him, throwing his clothes to him. "I never want to see you again!" She was shoving him, trying to get him to hurry but it wasn't working too well.

"Fine Rach, I'll talk to you in the morning when someone knocks some sense into you." He hadn't done anything wrong, and was way too tired to fight with her right now. He had an idea why she was mad. He had thrown back a few drinks last night and danced with a few girls, and he was betting that the rumor mill had embellished the story and Rachel had heard that version.

Rachel just watched out her window as Nathan drove away. The tears started streaming down her face, but she quickly wiped them away. Nathan was her one chance for true love. He was the only one who had ever seen through her bluff and saw the real her, but he was just like every other guy out there. This was why she didn't do relationships.

"Brooke?" She tried, calling out to her best friend and roommate. When she heard no reply she wandered down the hall to the guest room, where she always banished Brooke to anytime Nathan spent the night. "Brooke?" She called again, her voice cracking this time.

That woke Brooke up, and even in the dark she could see that Rachel was a mess. "Rach?" She questioned, gesturing for the crying redhead to join her.

Rachel walked over to Brooke's bed sitting next to her and just crying. This was all she needed right now, a shoulder to cry on. A best friend that she knew would always be there for her. No words were said for the rest of the night. Brooke just hugged Rachel as she cried, until they both fell asleep.

As much as things with Nathan had hurt her, a part of Rachel felt relieved. Things with Nathan had finally ended, like she had been expecting. It had been a constant in her life, the belief that relationships didn't work. It brought her comfort to see it once again proven to her. Now she could tell herself that she had tried, but she was right. She vowed to herself through her tears that she would never again be in a relationship. She was going back to being strictly sex.

--

"C'mon Sammy, lets get the hell out of here." Dean tried again, willing Sam to leave the diner they were in. Dean had been this way for a few days, wanting to leave Missouri as soon as possible.

Ever since Dean's run-in with Cassie, he had been a little off. Cassie was different from all other girls, and Dean knew that if he had ever loved a girl that girl had been Cassie. He just couldn't deal with all these feelings right now.

Sam just looked at Dean, then back down to Dean's plate. "Dean, you didn't even finish your pie." Dean never left any pie on a plate. Ever. "What's wrong?" He finally asked his big brother, pretty sure he already knew the answer.

Dean just rolled his eyes at him. "No chick flick moments." Sammy tended to act like a girl and talked about his feelings, but Dean wasn't like that. Far from it, in fact. Dean normally hid his feelings, even from himself. He refused to admit how much he missed Cassie.

"North Carolina, right?" Dean asked Sam, trying to change the subject. He remembered him babbling about it earlier that morning, when Dean just wanted to go back to sleep.

Sam knew that Dean was trying to change the subject so just gave in and decided to confront him about it later. "Yeah, a small town called Tree Hill. There's been a few omens out there, and I figured a small town demon deal might be just what we need."

Dean needed something easy to do right now. He just needed one quick swift kill. Sam knew that killing 'evil sons of bitches' as Dean put it always put him in a better mood.

"North Carolina it is. Lets go, I bet my baby's missing me." Dean tried again, trying to get Sam out of there and get the hell out of Missouri.

As soon as Sam walked up to the counter to pay the bill, Dean took the pie that was left and wrapped it in a napkin. There was no way he was leaving half a slice of pie but there was also no way he'd let his little brother get the satisfaction of knowing that he was right and Dean wouldn't leave it.

--

"I can't face him." Rachel mumbled to Brooke, sitting in her car parked outside of Tree Hill High. They were almost done with senior year, and now she had to deal with being single. Prom was less than a month away for God's sake, and she just lost her date.

"I can't go into that school as a single girl. Not yet. Gimme a few days Brooke. Please?" Brooke had tried to force her to go to school today. She had broken up with Nathan Friday night, and Brooke was trying to get her into school that Monday? Yeah, right. It was a miracle that Brooke had her sober.

Brooke was determined though. "If you're not gonna go, neither am I. And you know I'm failing calculus so I need to go to class if you want me to graduate." She pointed out to Rachel. She was hoping the guilt trip thing might get Rach to go in, but it didn't look like it was working. Oh well, Brooke had tried.

Maybe she could at least go alone and spend some time with Chase? It was better than seeing her former best friend and her former best friend all over each other. Which gave her an even better idea. "Or we can go shopping? I'll even buy you something nice to help you get over that jackass." Brooke offered liking the way the mall sounded.

She could skip one day of calculus for her best friend. Well, her grades couldn't really handle missing one day but she would stay after or something to make up for it. Rachel obviously needed her, and she didn't want to see Peyton and Lucas without her best friend to turn to.

"Now that's the Brooke Davis I know and love." Rachel smiled, starting the car up and driving away from the school, driving right past Nathan and Tim. Yeah, she stared at him through the rear-view mirror but surprised herself by not pulling over to talk to him.

--

Sam and Dean walked down the street, trying to locate the mayor's office. They'd been in town for about an hour, and already learned that most of the trouble in this town centered around a man named Dan Scott.

When Sam found out that he was the mayor they figured that he was possessed. After all he was a man in power and what demon didn't love the idea of power? It would be an open and shut case, and they'd be gone later that day.

But as they walked down the street, Dean saw something that caught his eye. "Hey Sammy, I'll catch you later, ok?" He asked, knowing that he shouldn't leave his brother to do an exorcism alone but Dean couldn't help it.

"No, not ok. What has gotten into-" Sam trailed off when he saw what Dean was obviously staring at. Two girls were walking into the mall across the street and though you couldn't see their faces you could pretty much see up the short skirts they were wearing.

Of course Dean was gonna want to go follow them. He just had to get over Cassie. He was moping and as much as Sam wanted to see Dean get better work had to come first. "Not till after we see if this mayor is possessed or not." He reminded Dean, but Dean just pouted.

"I'm going into the mall Sammy. What's the worst he can do to this town? He hasn't killed anyone yet. We can wait another hour to send that bastard back to hell. Or, well, maybe two hours." He finished with a smirk, walking away from Sam and towards the mall.

At this point it didn't matter to him what his little brother had to say. He needed to find a new girl, and he needed one desperately. Yeah, Sammy seemed to be moping too over that Meg chick he had mentioned, but that only helped Dean's point. The two of them should go into the mall and pick up some chicks.

"You're lucky you're my brother…" Sam grumbled while following Dean, though he had no idea why he was following him. The job was always supposed to come first. Track down what killed their mom and Jessica, find their dad, and team up with him to kill the damn thing. Then they'd finally be done, and could live normal lives.

"Move your ass! We're gonna lose em!" Dean shouted to his brother, trying to follow those two hot girls. "Dibs on the red head. You know what they say about red heads." He said simply, his smirk growing larger and larger at the thought of a wild red head.

Meanwhile, Rachel and Brooke were discussing Nathan. "I mean, I know it wasn't love. We were together for seven months, so I'd know if I loved him. But, I had a connection with him. I felt like if there was ever anyone I could love, it would be Nate." Rachel told Brooke honestly, fighting away her tears.

It wasn't that she hadn't expected something like this to happen, she just felt betrayed since it happened. She had thought that he really cared for her. "He was just such a sweetheart. I thought he meant everything he said. He was the only guy who made me feel like I was worth something, you know?" She tried, still upset that this was happening.

Then she heard someone make a comment about getting 'dibs on the redhead' and Rachel just scoffed. "So me and Nate are broken up for a weekend and guys are already making plays for me?" She complained to Brooke turning around to see one of the most attractive guys she had ever seen.

"My God he's hotter than Nate. New way to mourn the relationship. Get over him by getting under new hottie." She decided smirking at Brooke.

"Rach, you know that's not healthy. You were doing so good. You were in a stable relationship and just because that ended that's no reason to let yourself spiral out of control. I used to be the same way but I grew up." She was going to continue but saw the pleading look on her best friend's face. That look proved to Brooke just how much pain Rachel was really in.

"Fine. But he is going to be your only one night stand. Do you understand me?" Brooke was going to let Rachel have one night of fun. God, she sounded like a lecturing mother. She hated that but Brooke was protective over Rachel. Hell, Rachel needed someone to be there for her, watch out for her. It was obvious that if she didn't have someone her bad choices would send her spiraling into a black hole.

"I owe you one Brookie. I really do!" That was Rachel's way of saying thanks, they both knew that. Thank you was one of the most difficult things for Rachel to say, and she wasn't sure if she had ever really said it.

"Just go!" Brooke playfully shoved her towards the guy who was still approaching them, obviously not knowing that Rachel had heard him.

"And what if this red head that you have dibs on isn't interested?" She questioned him seductively, walking towards the stranger. Of course she WAS interested. After all, he was hot. But what was the fun in just hooking up without a little cat and mouse first?

"I think that she is. And if she's not, she will be." Dean tried, knowing that he would win with her. He didn't strike out with girls, it just took a little smooth talking if at first they said no. And even that was a rare commodity.

"Well, maybe she doesn't think its right to do anything until she learns a guy's name." Rachel tried. She couldn't help but just be drawn to him, in more than a simply physical sense. He seemed to have some sort of charm to him. It just attracted her in all aspects, like Nathan.

Maybe that was it. Maybe this stranger just reminded her of Nate.

"Name's Dean." He told her simply. He didn't bother asking for her name, knowing that she would introduce herself, tease him a little, then accept his invitation back to his motel room after he bought her something. All girls were the same in that sense.

"I'm Rachel." She introduced herself, just as Dean had predicted. She checked him out once more before noticing the guy behind him. "And is that your boyfriend?" She asked him with a smirk.

"Nah, Sammy might be feminine, but not feminine enough for me." He explained, getting the chance to tease his little brother.

"I resent that." Sam piped in, then realized what he was saying he was resenting. Was he really claiming to resent not being feminine enough for his brother? Well, the me being feminine part." He added in.

Dean couldn't help but laugh as his little brother incriminated himself. "He's my baby brother." He explained to Rachel, looking at the girl a few feet away from her. "Is she your girlfriend?" He didn't mean it seriously, just mocking her for what she had said to him.

"Well, we do share a room." She told him, raising her eyebrows suggestively at him. She kept up the façade just long enough to see drool literally forming in Dean's mouth before telling him the truth. "She's my best friend and my roommate."

Dean was disappointed when he learned that now there wasn't as large of a chance for a threesome, but at least it could help Sammy out a little. "Do you think you could set her up with my brother or something? We're only in town a few more days, and I don't wanna be the only one having fun." He explained, frowning when he saw Rachel start shaking her head.

"She's in a committed relationship. Although, how someone can be in a sexless relationship with a virgin is beyond me." Brooke and Chase were the last couple she could ever imagine, but they were cute together.

"Well, maybe we could get out of here? My motel isn't too far away." He tried, figuring that they would go back to his room. But, her response surprised him. Well, somewhat.

"I would never step foot in a motel. Anything lower than four stars make me itchy." She would never go to a motel. Hell, it was difficult enough to get Rachel to stay at a four star hotel.

She normally had no problem inviting guys back to her place, but she had never met this guy before. However, she felt as if she could trust him. "We'll go to my place. Just give me a second." She walked over to Brooke, Dean never taking his eyes off her ass.

"Damn Sammy, look at that." He said simply, surprised he got someone as hot as her to agree to sleep with him. He was still in awe of how little convincing it took. "Looks like you're got the motel to yourself tonight." He smirked as Rachel came back over, smiling at him.

"You drive, right?" Rachel questioned, having given Brooke the keys to her Denali. Brooke would probably crash at Bevin's or Mouth's tonight. Granted, it was still early in the morning. Everyone was still in school, and it wasn't even ten am yet. But when Rachel sank her claws into a guy during the day, she kept him till the night ended.

"A true classic." Dean told her, leading her out to her Impala. "Later Sammy! Tomorrow, I promise." He shouted over his shoulder, glad that he had decided to follow Sammy's lead and come to this sleepy little North Carolina town. Things seemed to be turning around for him and he was already smiling again, thanks to this Rachel chick. And after they got to her house, he learned that she was definitely the best thing that could have happened to him again, and again, and again, and again until they both passed out, his arms wrapped around her.

--

A/n: Ok, so this is totally new for me. I just got into Supernatural a few months ago (right before 417. I was actually watching every episode online & I thought 417 would be the first one I saw on tv, but nooo, 416 didn't load in time. 416 ended on my computer 10 minutes into 417, & I wasn't gonna miss the first 10 minutes. Still bitter over that incident!) so writing Supernatural is very new! However, Jensen & Danneel is far from new to me. I'm obsessed with them as a couple. They're so cute! This should take place right after 1x13 for Supernatural (Route 666) and sometime in season 4 of OTH, only in my au Tree Hill. (Haley never came back from the tour. But everything else is the same). I hope you guys liked it. It took me a whole day to write because my computer kept freezing, but when I could type the words just flowed. It was one of my easiest stories to write. I'll probably update this sooner than any of my other fics, just because its easier to write & I already have ch 2 planned out. PLEASE read & review? I'll love you forever. (By the way, Kate Voegele's A Fine Mess cd totally inspired this story, so all the titles will probably be from that cd)


	2. Down And Out Is Overrated

A/N: I own nothing! Mark Schwann own One Tree Hill & Eric Kripke owns Supernatural.

--

_Every good girl's got a real good reason to believe in breaking all the rules sometimes. And I'm that girl. Baby, you're that reason._

--

Loud hip hop music filled the room and Rachel groaned, waking from her sleep. Last night had exhausted her, but it had been amazing. She reached over to answer her phone, feeling a set of arms around her waist tighten their grasp.

Oh, so he was still here? No doubt about it, he was good. Rachel was more than willing to go at it with him again, but she wasn't really used to the whole 'good morning' thing.

She finally managed to get out of his grasp and reach her cell phone, already knowing who was on the other end. After all, it was a special ringtone just for that skank. "What do you want bitch? I'm running off less than an hour of sleep."

Brooke just sighed, sitting in her car in front of Rachel's house. "Is it safe to come in? I need to get changed." She was still wearing the same outfit she wore yesterday, and slept in last night. She needed a new change of clothes.

"Um, not yet. Why are you even awake at this hour?" It was too early to be awake, at least in Rachel's opinion. And of course Rachel's opinion was the only one that mattered to her,

"Chase's parents went in to wake him this morning, and weren't too pleased to see me in his bed." Brooke realized as soon as she said it that it came out wrong, and knew Rachel was going to jump all over her about it. But there was really nothing that she could do about it, she had already said it.

Rachel's jaw literally dropped and she let out a squeal of delight. "You screwed the Clean Teen?!" She exclaimed, then remembered the sleeping figure next to her. Rachel looked at the guy who's name she couldn't remember.

What the hell _was_ his name? Dan? No, that wasn't it. Oh, Dean! That was it! Dean. As soon as she laid eyes on him she felt a twinge in her heart. He looked so peaceful while he was sleeping.

It reminded her of those mornings that she used to spend with Nathan. Sometimes she would wake up hours before him and just watch him sleep. He always looked peaceful, but Dean looked even more so, as if he had needed rest for far too long.

But what Rachel didn't know was that he truly _had_ needed sleep. Dean wasn't used to comfortable beds. In fact, to him lumpy motel beds were comfortable. Now that was probably because he was used to sleeping in the Impala while Sam drove if they were on an important hunt.

"I didn't sleep with him. He pulled out an air mattress and slept on that on his floor. He insisted I take his bed. And that I slap you for kicking me out for the night." She added that last part in with a small chuckle, planning on making good on that later.

"But, his parents still didn't like finding a girl in his bed, whether he was in bed with me or not." She was a little sad that she still hadn't gotten the chance to sleep with her boyfriend, but she respected Chase's beliefs. She wasn't going to pressure him into anything he wasn't ready for.

Rachel, on the other hand, laughed when she heard the news. "Of course you couldn't get the virgin to give it up. So since you're sadly celibate, would you like to hear about the absolutely mind blowing sex I had last night? Where it was so good that I really thought I was going into cardiac arrest."

She knew that talking about sex when Brooke wasn't getting any wasn't fair, but she didn't care. It was fun to torment her best friend, and it was like a hobby of her's.

"Screw you. I'll just borrow one of Bevin's outfits. See you at school Virginia." Brooke only pulled out the middle name when she was getting frustrated, and she was definitely frustrated.

"Fine then Penelope, I'll see you after school. There's no way I'm gonna make it there today. Bye bye, Brookie. Class president wouldn't wanna be late." She chanted in a sing-song voice.

Before Brooke got the chance to respond, Rachel snapped the phone closed and closed her eyes, flinging her head back onto the pillows again.

"Absolutely mind blowing, huh?" Dean asked Rachel with a smirk, then watched as she jumped and practically fell out of bed. He couldn't help but chuckle, pulling her closer to him.

Rachel almost growled at him, but not in a sexual sense. "You are such a jerkface! I thought you were sleeping! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I thought I almost gave you the heart attack last night. So mind blowing you thought you were going into cardiac arrest, right?" Dean teased Rachel, receiving nothing more than a glare from her.

"Besides, jerkface? Real mature." He added in, then decided to ask a question. "On the phone, you said you wouldn't make it to school. College? Or high school?" He hoped he hadn't done anything illegal last night. Granted that was probably the least bad of all illegal things he had done, but there was a line he just didn't cross.

Rachel just sat up in bed, sighing lightly. "You are a jerkface." Then she realized that she had to lie to him. Do the same thing she did with Cooper, and find a way to cover her ass.

"Brooke, my best friend, is in high school. Sometimes I stop by her school during her lunch so we hang out then, but I'm gonna make it today." Hey, that was a great cover story for something that she just pulled out of her ass.

Dean was relieved to know he wasn't doing anything, or rather anyone, illegal. "Thank God. I thought I was gonna get arrested." He joked, leaning over and kissing her lightly on her neck.

"Of course, after some of the things I have in mind for today, who knows, I mean they're pretty damn illegal." He just hoped that Rachel wasn't one of those girls who, once the sun came up, forgot the last night and wanted nothing to do with the guy.

He smirked at Rachel, seeing her eyes light up at that suggestion. Apparently she liked the idea of doing illegal things. "I mean, last night was probably borderline illegal. But today? Are there any sheep around here?" He asked her with a laugh, obviously joking.

Rachel grabbed one of the pillows she was leaning against and smacked Dean with it. "You are such a perv!" She yelled at him jokingly, a smile on her face.

"Well, I need a shower." Rachel told Dean, a flirty smirk covering her face. "You can stay here if you want. But, I say we start the illegal fun right about now." With that she got up and headed into the bathroom, Dean right behind her.

--

Sam Winchester was walking around downtown Tree Hill by himself. It was about seven am, and he had been trying to reach Dean since five. He had finally resigned himself to the fact that Dean would not be doing the Walk Of Shame back to their motel anytime soon. But the sad fact was that Dean had the car, so Sam was stuck on foot.

They hadn't dealt with demons much before, only that one time on the plane. And that time Dean had screamed like a little girl. Of course it was probably because Dean was afraid of planes more-so than a fear of demons, but demons still scared Sam.

The one thing that Sam loved about the fact that they once exorcised a demon and probably would again was that their dad would be proud. Of course, that would be whenever they finally tracked him down.

That was the reason Sam was hunting. Well, that and finding Jessica's killer. But he had a feeling that his dad was tracking that thing. After all, Jessica was killed the same way their mother was. His dad was the only one who would be able to understand what he was going through, and he just hoped that they would get along whenever they finally found him.

Finally out in the distance, Sam saw Town Hall. Ha, Town Hall. Tree Hill wasn't even considered a city, just a town. That was a sad fact. Why would a demon go to a _town_ instead of a _city_? It didn't really make sense. But he still headed towards the building.

Doing this alone was a a stupid idea, but Sam really had no choice. He couldn't reach Dean, and putting this off another day was dangerous. He slowly walked through the front door of the Town Hall, seeing a very attractive girl sitting at the front desk.

"Hello, can I help you?" The girl asked Sam, his jaw almost dropping. She was beautiful, both by her looks and in her voice. To him, her voice sounded like a chorus of angels. His mind was wiped clean. he wasn't thinking about Meg, who he had been hung up on since Indiana. Hell, he wasn't even thinking about Jessica right now.

"I, um, I, I, I'm Sam." He stammered, feeling like an idiot. He couldn't even form a full sentence when she was there. "I, um, I'm here to see the mayor?" He managed, needing to focus on the hunt before he could focus on, ahem, extracurricular activities.

The girl behind the desk seemed to chuckle at him, which made him feel bad. "Hello Sam, I'm Ava. And Mayor Scott is out today. I'm sorry, did you have an appointment? I don't see it listed?" She questioned, flipping through the schedule in front of her. She didn't see any appointments made for today, or any listed under the name Sam at all.

"Oh, no, I don't have an appointment. Do you know when he'll be in?" Sam tried, realizing how stupid they were. He was the mayor, of course you had to make an appointment to talk to him. Why didn't he and Dean realize that earlier?

Ava smiled at Sam, looking through the schedule. "There's an opening tomorrow at nine am if you'd like that appointment." She offered it to him, hoping that he'd come back. He was cute, especially in the way he kept fumbling with his words. He had an essence to him that she just couldn't resist.

"I'll definitely be back for that appointment tomorrow. With my brother." Perfect, him and Dean could come in tomorrow and exorcise the demon, then be on their way. That is, if he could pull Dean away from that red haired girl for long enough.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Sam." Ava told him with a smile, looking forward to it. Who knows, maybe she'd be able to take her break after Sam's appointment and they could go out for breakfast or something. She hadn't been out with a guy in about a year or two, and she missed being close to someone.

"Looking forward to it. I'll see you then." Sam replied to her, wishing that he could spend time with her today. She was so beautiful. But, he obviously didn't have a shot with her. She was out of his league. Hell, the second Dean saw her he would probably go after her.

With that thought Sam walked out the door of the office, slamming it behind him, which surprised Ava. She thought that meeting him had gone good? Why was he pissed? But she pushed that to the back of her mind as another man walked in, asking Ava about obtaining a dog license. That reminded her that she was still at work, and started focusing on her job rather than the tall attractive male that had just left.

--

Brooke was walking down the hallway at school with Chase, listening to him talking about what happened once Brooke left that morning. "Because they saw me on the air mattress they weren't too mad. I explained that Rachel is a little, well, _friendly_. And you obviously didn't want to be there when that was going on since you shared a bedroom, and besides, she kicked you out. So they said that you can't be in my room if they're not home, and anytime you are in my room the door has to be open. And not just a crack anymore, but completely open. And no more spending the night."

Brooke smiled, glad that Chase wasn't in too much trouble. "Good. I'd hate to see you be in trouble because of me." She told him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Chase was too good to her, too good _for_ her. She had told him on their first date that he was like a unicorn, and she still believed that. He was absolutely perfect.

"At least we can still make out at my place, right?" Maybe they couldn't do much at Chase's now, but her house was still parent free and they could do whatever they wanted. Or rather, whatever Chase was comfortable with. She wanted to do so much more with him, but she respected him and his boundaries. She would wait until he was ready.

Chase just laughed lightly, surprised that Brooke was actually suggesting that. "We've seen what happens when we try to and it doesn't end well." Anytime they tried to make out at her place it always ended with Rachel walking in and making some bitchy comments and completely interrupting them. He was glad that Brooke had Rachel as a roommate, Rachel was good for her. But, sometimes Rachel was just a little too much to handle.

Brooke giggled as Chase pointed that out. "Remember that time that we put on a show for her? How did she _still_ manage to interrupt us when we just trying to mess with her head?" They had once made it seem as if they were about to have sex, just to try to get Rachel to leave them alone. Of course since Rachel had no shame it obviously didn't work.

"Because we were getting too into it, that's how." Chase was getting too turned on that day, so they had to stop because of the boundaries he had made. He felt bad that because of him Brooke was lacking in a certain department, but every time they talked about it Brooke said she was fine with not getting any action until Chase was ready.

Brooke simply nodded, remembering it all too well. She had no doubt been excited, and as soon as she felt Chase get obviously _excited_ he had made them stop. She realized now that as soon as Chase got that turned on, that was when they had to stop. That was the boundary he had set up, without saying it out loud. Brooke had just never felt him before that, but now anytime she did she immediately pulled away from him and that system was working pretty well.

"Well-" Brooke started, but stopped mid-sentence and mid-step when she saw two people making out a few lockers down. "That dirty little slut! And no, I'm not talking about Theresa!" She hissed to Chase, who then looked to the couple.

"They're officially over then?" He questioned Brooke, figuring that Rachel and Nathan would get back together. Well, now seeing him making out with Theresa, he knew Rachel would never forgive him. Brooke had told him enough about Rachel to understand her.

She was one of those girls that underneath was insecure, and if she knew that Nathan had been making out with someone else would never be able to look at him the same way and would keep questioning if she herself was good enough.

Brooke knew that about her, and obviously so because Brooke was the person Rachel turned to the most. But Brooke knew that she had to tell Rachel. Rachel was one of those girls who would rather know the truth than be blissfully ignorant. Brooke wished she didn't have to hurt her best friend, but she knew she had to. "I have to call her. I'll see you after class, if she doesn't need me to go home." Brooke told Chase, kissing him one last time.

"You're a good friend Brooke, don't let anyone tell you differently." Chase assured her, kissing her back before disappearing into his art class. Brooke on the other hand headed out to the quad, pulling out her cell phone and dialing the first number on her speed dial.

--

"Stop, stop." Rachel instructed Dean through her giggles. It was almost noon now and they had been going at it all day. Right now he didn't want to pry his lips away from her neck, but Brooke was calling her. And Brooke normally didn't call her during the school day. "What's up skank?" She answered the phone, still giggling as Dean kept kissing her.

Brooke figured that Rachel was in the middle of something with the guy from last night, but this was more important. "Rachel, pull yourself away from the guy and go somewhere alone. This is important, and i don't think you wanna be with him when I tell you this."

The seriousness in Brooke's voice was something Rachel wasn't used to, so she knew it was bad. She finally pried herself away from Dean's lips, and out of his grasp. "Just gimme a minute. Its something serious." She whispered to Dean, kissing him on the cheek as she walked into the bathroom. She sat down on top of the closed toilet seat, and braced herself for whatever this was. "Are your parents making you go to California? Did you and Chase break up? Did the school cut funding for cheering?" She was just rattling off some bad things, not even half expecting what was coming.

"Remember that I'm only telling you this because I love you, and you're my best friend, okay? And if you want me to, I'll come home right now to be there for you." She was having trouble saying it. Hurting Rachel was the last thing Brooke would ever want to do, so finding the right way to say it without hurting her as badly was her goal. Unfortunately, it didn't look like it was going to work out.

Rachel took a deep breath, starting to shake. "Brooke, you're scaring me. Just tell me what it is." Did Mouth get hit by a car or something? Brooke was never this serious, and she never offered to leave Chase's side for Rachel. This was not going to end well.

"We were standing outside Chase's art class waiting for the bell to ring, and you know how Theresa's locker is a few down? By the way, she's off the squad as of as soon as I saw this. But, she was making out with a guy. She was making out with Nathan." Brooke heard nothing but silence on the other end of the phone. That scared her. She had no idea how Rachel would handle the news. "Rach?" She questioned after almost a minute of silence.

Rachel was in shock, but finally took a deep breath and spoke to Brooke. "I'm fine. We're broken up, he's allowed to be with other people. Besides, I spent last night with Dean. Remember?" In all reality she wasn't fine. Far from it, actually. The entire relationship she had felt as if she wasn't good enough, and now Nathan was already making out with Theresa. Theresa was supposed to be her friend!

"Thanks for telling me Brooke. I'm fine, and Dean's waiting for me. You go be with Chase, okay?" She really didn't want Brooke to worry about her. So, she wouldn't let her know how much it hurt for a few days, until Brooke would see Rachel sleeping in Nathan's clothes, or crying herself to sleep. That was when Brooke always got Rachel to open up, no matter what.

When she heard Rachel say that Dean was waiting, Brooke had a feeling that she knew how Rachel would deal with the news. "Don't let yourself spiral too far, okay? I want you to still be able to see the light, and know that its not all darkness. There's more to life than sex, pot, and alcohol." Those were Rachel's vices, her escapes. Brooke wouldn't let Rachel get too lost in herself, she refused to let her.

On the other end of the line, the girl's eyes were watering and she was trying her hardest not to start crying. "I'll be fine Brookie. I'll talk to you later. Bye slut." Rachel hung up the phone on her best friend and let the tears start falling, not able to deal with this pain and betrayal now. And before long, her crying turned into sobbing.

--

Dean was still on Rachel's bed and clad only in his boxers when his phone started ringing. Well, Rachel was still in the bathroom on the phone so he figured he'd answer. "Hey Sammy, how's tricks?" He answered the phone, his voice radiating happiness.

"Ok, I don't wanna know why you're so happy. Or said 'how's tricks.'" Sam declared, shuddering lightly. Guessing what his brother and the redhead did was the last thing on his agenda for the day, but he did need to make sure his brother was still alive.

Dean smiled, thinking about last night and all day today. Things had been amazing, and once Rachel left the bathroom he had a feeling they would keep going. "So why are you calling?" He asked, already knowing. They had to go exorcise the damn demon, but he didn't want to leave Rachel's side.

Sam shook his head, frustrated with his brother. "Just get back to the motel? We're going tomorrow at nine in the morning to exorcise him because you need to make an appointment to see him. We need to go over some things first."

"But I don't wanna leave!" Dean whined into the phone, hearing his brother scoff on the other side of the phone. "Fine, I'll be there in an hour or so. You know, one last quickie before I leave." When he heard Sam scoff again he growled at him. "Now just because I prefer sex to watching chick flicks doesn't mean I'm a loser. In fact, I think its the other way around."

"Hey, I told you, I fell asleep and Pretty Woman just happened to be on when I woke up! I wasn't watching it! I just didn't get the chance to change the channel before you came into the room!" He defended himself, actually telling the truth. But of course, his brother never believed him.

Laughter could be heard throughout Rachel's room as Dean couldn't control himself. "I completely forgot about you watching Pretty Woman!" He had just meant it as a general insult, not based off a specific event. but Sam just gave him enough information to tease him for at least a month.

"Alright, but its time for my quickie now so I'll see you later 'Pretty Sammy.'" He said, mocking his baby brother and hanging up before Sam could say anything to defend himself. Dean tossed his phone back on the night stand and headed towards the door to the bathroom, not wanting to tell Rachel he had to leave.

Once he got close to the door however, he heard crying. Uh-oh, that wasn't good. He wasn't the best with crying women, but for some reason he wanted to be there for Rachel. Maybe it was because of all of the amazing sex? That's what he was guessing. "Rachel?" He called out gently, knocking on the door to the bathroom. When he didn't get a reply he tried the doorknob, and found that it was unlocked.

"Rachel?" He asked again softly as he opened the door. He saw her curled up in ball on the floor sobbing and immediately walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. "Hey, its okay. Shhhh." He assured her, holding her close and stroking her hair. He didn't know what was wrong, but knew that he wanted to fix this broken girl that was in his arms.

He stood up and carried her into her room and placed her on her bed. He climbed into the bed with her and kept holding her, letting her cry on his shoulder. It took about twenty minutes for her to calm down, but once she did Dean was there for her still. "Are you up for talking about it, or is it something you want to forget about?" He tried, not sure what was best in this situation.

"Me and Nate broke up on Friday." Rachel told Dean, not sure if she should bring up her ex boyfriend with her new fling. "Today, Brooke saw him making out with someone who I thought was one of my friends. I-I'm not over Nathan. We broke up because my friend Bevin saw him making out with some chick at the bar. I'm not the kind of girl to date, and he was the first guy I actually let have the chance to have my heart. I don't love him, but I was falling for him, and he's already with someone else. I knew the entire relationship that I wasn't good enough for him." She whispered, the tears starting to fall again.

Dean knew exactly where Rachel was coming from. He was feeling pretty much the same way about Cassie, only he did love her rather than was falling for her. "Listen to me, okay Rachel? You _are_ good enough. I promise you that, and don't ever think otherwise. I understand where you're coming from. I have an ex, her name is Cassie. And my relationship with Cassie sounds a lot like yours with Nate. And I can tell you, It will get better. I promise. Just like I can promise to you that you're too good for this Nate guy. If he's willing to cheat on you, he's an idiot. You're perfect."

What scared Dean the most was that everything out of his mouth was the truth. It was exactly how he felt, and he didn't normally voice his feelings. Even more than that, he normally didn't feel that way about girls. But thanks to the amazing sex he had these weird emotions for her, emotions that he wasn't sure of what they were. But as soon as he saw her crying, all he knew was that he wanted to make her better.

There was only one thing Dean could think to say that would make her believe him when he told her all that, and that one thing involved insulting himself in a way. "I'll tell you too, normally I'm no good at this. This heart-to-heart, chick flick stuff is more Sammy's forte. So that proves that what I'm saying is the truth, doesn't it? I'm not smart enough to make up stuff like this, especially this quickly."

In response to Dean's comments, Rachel smiled and even let out a small laugh. "You're cute." She told him, referring to him pretty much calling himself slow. The fact that he was willing to insult himself showed a sense of humor that she loved in a guy. And the compliments he was giving her definitely cheered her up a bit.

Dean smiled at Rachel, especially when he heard her call him cute. "You're cute too. So is your smile. And your laugh." He didn't normally talk to girls like this, and vowed that he would never let Sammy know about this. Besides, this was just a Tree Hill thing, right? A fling to get over Cassie with and once they were done here he was leaving and wouldn't see Rachel anymore.

"I have to go soon though." He remembered, the smile fading from his face quickly. "My brother says he needs to see me for something. And we have an appointment early in the morning because he wants to talk to the mayor about something." Dean saw Rachel's eyes start to water slightly again, and she was starting to shake lightly. Oh no, she was going to cry again? No, what did he do wrong? "Hey, hey, calm down hun. What's wrong?" As soon as it came out of his mouth he wanted to slap himself in the face. Had he really just called Rachel 'hun'?! Dammit, he was screwed!

"Mayor Dan Scott is the father of one Nathan Scott. Nate's dad..." Rachel trailed off, not able to say much more for fear of crying. She had to get over Nathan. She had never actually dated anyone before Nathan. Well, unless Cooper counted but that was more friends with benefits than actually dating.

"Will you come back tonight?" She asked Dean before he could say anything about Dan being Nate's dad. "If you're not up for sex, then at least sleep here? But, I think some more illegal fun would be fun tonight?" She tried, surprised that she actually wanted Dean here. For some reason being in his arms felt right, and up until Brooke called she had barely thought about Nathan. Besides, Dean understood what she was going through. Brooke knew to an extent, thanks to Lucas and Peyton, but Lucas wasn't the first guy she had ever actually dated.

Dean was going to say something about Nathan and how he wasn't good enough for Rachel when Rachel asked him to spend the night. Wow, that was surprising. She was offering sex, and he didn't think that she would be up for it. But, sure, he would stay. That way he wouldn't have to deal with Sammy whining about Meg, and Jessica, and how much he hates hunting. "you got it babe. I'll come back as soon as I can, I promise. And if when you wake up in the morning I'm not here, its because we have the appointment. But I'll come back after that, okay?" God, what was happening to him? It was like he was straight out of one of those Lifetime movies that Sammy loved. Okay, so maybe he didn't love them but he acted like he did.

"Okay. Bye Dean, I'll see you tonight." Rachel leaned forward and captured his lips in one last scorching kiss, before pulling away and whispering two little words to him. "Thank you." At that, there were no more words to be said as he got dressed and left. Rachel, not wanting to be alone, decided to call the one best friend she had other than Brooke, since she knew Brooke was with Chase.

--

"I'll leave right now...No, its no problem...I have an A in my next class anyways, so missing one class is no big deal...I've missed you too...I'll be right there...Okay...Okay, bye." Mouth hung up the phone and headed to his locker to put his books away before going to see Rachel. But, on his way to his locker he saw two people who he had a bone to pick with.

"Luke. Peyton." He greeted them cordially, not thinking he had it in him to be rude. Especially since Lucas had been his best friend for years. "I'll make this quick." He said, right as Lucas opened his mouth to speak. "You both know how much Brooke means to me. Do the two of you know how much you've hurt her? Peyton, you were her best friend. Even if you say it was Brooke who gave up on the friendship, you know that's not true. She may have built her walls back up, but that was too see if you really cared enough to climb over them again. And Luke, she loved you. You're my best friend, but you hurt her man. And for what? A girl in high school. No offense to the two of you, but you're both in high school. You don't really expect this to last past high school, do you?" With that Mouth went to his locker and left two stunned blondes in his wake.

--

Sam let out a sigh of relief when Dean walked through the front door of the motel room. "I was starting to think that you died over there." Sam explained, taking a good look at his brother. He looked happier than Sam had ever seen him. "What got into you? Wait, don't answer that, I don't want to know." He didn't want to know his brother's sexual exploits. In fact, he would probably rather eat glass than hear about Dean's sex life.

"Oh I did die. And go to Heaven." Dean explained, flopping onto the cheap motel bed and grunting. "My God, I didn't realize how comfortable Rachel's bed really was until now." The motel mattress was lumpy and hard, as opposed to Rachel's which felt like sleeping on a cloud in comparison. "And its not what was in me, its more of what, or rather who, I was in."

Sam just shuddered, not wanting to listen to Dean any longer. "Okay, so, Dan Scott..." He started, wanting to see if Dean had done any research.

"Father of Nathan Scott, who is a world-class ass by the way. I'll ask Rachel more about him later tonight." As soon as Dean said that he regretted it. He knew that Sam was gonna get on his case now about agreeing to spend tonight at Rachel's, but he didn't care. Rachel was upset and needed him. And if Rachel needed him tonight, he'd be there for her.

A laugh escaped Sam's mouth, looking at Dean as though he just declared himself a fairy princess. "She already has you so whipped that you're spending the night at her house again? Dean, we have to be up early to be there by nine. We should get there at eight-thirty. You have to do this with me. I can't do it alone. I heard that its rumored he was behind a school shooting here a few months ago." Then he took in Dean's face, and looked at him puzzled. "What?"

Dean had a look of terror on his face. There was a school shooting? Was Rachel involved? One of her friends? She had said that Brooke went to the high school. "I've just never heard of a demon behind school shootings before. Do you think they're behind Columbine? We should give Michael Moore a call, tell him he got his movie all wrong. Well, except for the bowling part. Bowling is actually pretty fun, at least when you're wasted." He looked over at Sam who was looking back with his jaw dropped. "C'mon, you can't say you never went bowling went you were wasted!"

"Actually, I can. What gave you the idea to go bowling drunk?!" Sam was beyond shocked. Who really chose to bowl when they were drunk? You know what, he didn't want to know. "Actually, nevermind. I'm kinda afraid of the answer." That was a good choice on his part, because the reason involved Mexico, a donkey, too much tequila, and a transvestite.

"Well, you know, if that's everything you need me for..." Dean trailed off, standing up and slowly backing towards the door. He wanted to get out and go back to Rachel's, break some more laws which he was sure they were doing, and then sleep on her cloud of a bed.

On the other hand, Sam wanted him to stay there a bit longer. "Not a chance in hell you're leaving this quickly." He warned his brother without even looking up from his laptop. He knew Dean enough by now to know that he was going to go straight to Rachel's and not leave until Sam literally dragged him out of there.

"Oh come on Sammy! I've done things with Rachel I've never done before, so that's really saying something. I just...I need to go be with her. After last night and today, its like I'm addicted. There's this thing she does with her mouth where she-" He was going to continue until his brother started yelling.

"ENOUGH!" Sam didn't want to hear anything about Dean and Rachel having sex. "At least stay for dinner. You know, refuel?" He suggested, planning on pretty much keeping his brother hostage. He wasn't letting Dean sneak out to have sex when he was celibate. But after seeing Ava, he definitely didn't want to be celibate anymore.

"You're a jerkface" Dean pouted, using the name that Rachel called him earlier. "A big jerkface." He added when he saw Sam smirking at him.

--

Rachel's jaw dropped as she let out a laugh. "You really said that to them?!" She was sitting cross-legged on her bed next to Mouth. She was now dressed, at least in a tank top and short shorts. She wasn't planning on leaving her room for any reason today, she didn't have to get dressed nicely.

"What can I say? Brooke is one of my best friends. The other being you of course. Luke used to be, but since he and Peyton got together he hasn't spoken to anyone." It was the truth, and Mouth hated it. Luke had been his best friend ever since he decided he wanted to be a sports announcer and started hanging out at the river court.

Rachel just smiled and leaned over, kissing Mouth on the cheek. "I had better be your other best friend." She warned him, knowing that he feared her wrath. Anytime that Rachel was mad at someone they should know to be afraid of her. She could easily wreck havoc on someone's life, because she knew just how to be that conniving.

Mouth smiled at Rachel, blushing when she kissed his cheek. They both knew that he had a thing for her, but they also both knew that he was just her friend. "So, how have you been since Friday Rach? I haven't talked to you in that long." He was worried about how she would handle the breakup. After all, Mouth and Brooke had been betting over how long it would take until Rachel and Nathan exchanged the I-Love-Yous.

Now Rachel had apparently been hooking up with a new guy, judging by the way her room looked and by the way Rachel was acting. It was little things about her personality that most people wouldn't notice, but Mouth knew her well enough to know that when she acted like that she had just had sex.

"Better than expected. I met this guy Dean. He reminds me a lot of Nate, actually. He spent last night here and is coming back tonight too. You'd love him Mouth, I swear. Like, earlier today I was crying for reasons I don't feel like discussing, but he was there for me. He held me when I cried, told me everything would be all right, he told me I was too good for Nate, Mouth. I can't explain the way that made me feel." Obviously Mouth and Brooke had told her the same thing, but it was different coming from a guy that she was into.

"Plus, he's absolutely amazing in bed!" Rachel added in, seeing Mouth shake his head. "Sorry, I know you don't like hearing me talk about hooking up with guys, but I swear he's better than Nathan. You know, just so you know for comparison's sake of who brings me more bliss."

Mouth couldn't stop shaking his head. A part of him wanted to laugh, and the other part was mortified, horrified, and disgusted. He would always want to be the one that was with Rachel, that brought her physical bliss every night. But, he knew he'd always just be a friend. "I'm happy for you Rach. I want to meet him though, see if I approve."

Rachel loved how much Mouth looked out for her, but she had to warn him of the lies already in the relationship. "Only thing is, he thinks I'm out of high school already." She had an awkward smile on her face, bracing herself for the lecture that was about to come.

"Rachel, you saw how things with Cooper turned out. And that was based off a lie." He left it at that because he knew that she wasn't up for a lecture. "Make sure you guard your heart Rach. Just because you have a thing for him doesn't mean he deserves you."

Rachel smiled at Mouth, but then heard her cell phone alert her that she had a new text. Upon reading it she learned that Dean was a street away and to be ready as soon as he got there. "Um, Mouth, you know I love you but Dean is one street away right now and we kinda have, um, shall I say plans?" She tried to put it gently, and Mouth got the hint.

"Fine, I'll leave. Just remember what I said Rach. I don't want to see him hurt you. I care about you too much." If he had to pick up the pieces of a devastated Rachel again he would have to kill someone. He had never heard of anyone named Dean before, but he would definitely do his research on the kid. "Call me tomorrow. I wanna make sure you're okay."

Rachel was getting antsy, not wanting Mouth and Dean to meet yet. Meaning Mouth had to get out of there, pronto. "Of course I will. Bye Mouth." Less than two minutes after she heard the front door close she heard it open again, and about thirty seconds later there was Dean in her bedroom doorway.

"Damn." Was all Dean could say, obviously checking Rachel out. "How lucky am I that I get this hot body all night long?" He asked Rachel, climbing into bed with her and kissing her. He pulled Rachel close to him, sliding her shirt off over her head. "All. Night. Long." He repeated, his lips meeting her tender skin.

--

A loud knocking awoke both Dean and Rachel. "My God, what time is it?" Rachel mumbled, looking over at the clock. It was two am. Who the hell showed up at two am? Oh, it must have been Brooke. "Brooke must have left her key here." Rachel whispered to Dean, curling closer to him.

"You want me to get it? You worked your little ass off. You must be exhausted." He whispered to her, lightly kissing the top of her head. He got a nod in reply, so he climbed out of Rachel's bed and slipped on his boxers. When Dean finally made it to the bottom of the stairs the knocking got louder and louder. "My God, just wait a second." He mumbled, opening the door to find a guy standing there.

"Who the hell are you?" The guy asked Dean, before calling for Rachel. "Rach? Rach?!" He started yelling for her. It was obvious to Dean that this was urgent, so he figured that his voice might get Rachel to get downstairs faster.

"Babe, come down here for a sec!" He called up the stairs, looking back at the guy at the door he had a look of rage on his face. Who the hell was this guy? One of Rachel's friends who didn't like Dean or something? Maybe Brooke's virgin boyfriend that Rachel had told him about? Luckily, Dean heard footsteps upstairs meaning Rachel was on her way down.

He just smiled when he saw that Rachel was wearing his tee-shirt. He didn't know why it made him happy, that was weird for him. Rachel looked like she was still asleep when she made her way over to the door and he just smirked. Tonight had definitely been exhausting, but so so worth it.

Rachel's face quickly turned to one of shock as she recognized who was at the door and was immediately wide awake. This was not a good situation to be in, with him at the door and Dean here with her. Oh well, at least he was sober. Rachel figured that two am visits would only be made by him if he was drunk.

"Nathan?"

--

A/N: Hey guys! Ok, so I had this update awhile ago but there was a thunder storm & I wasn't home, so I couldn't unplug my laptop (where the update was) & it got fried. Meaning I lost the update, so I had to rewrite it. I think the original was better, just because retyping something that I had already written up frustrated me to no end. Ok, I want to say Ava is NOT I repeat NOT the Ava from season 2. It is an original (who is supposed to be played by Kate Beckinsale) that my best friend created for a role play site. Me & her just thought they're cute together. And did anyone else notice that in season 1 (Phantom Traveler) you can say "Christo" to see if someone is possessed, but not at all after that? I just thought that was weird. I would also like to thank some reviewers! Babyygirl: you're my most loyal reviewer! I didn't know tht you love SPN too! You know I love you girly! Izzychase: If it wasn't for you I never would have started writing the story, and as soon as I read your pm I immediately went to work on finishing this update! leytonxisxlove, justyouraveragecrazygirl, & boo81393: you guys mean the world to me. My wifey, little sister, & twin. I love that you guys are reading this. Just remember everyone: reviews give me inspiration.


End file.
